Forum:De kroeg
}} Categorie:GebouwCategorie:Overlegorgaanen:Forum:The Pubro:RoWikicity:Cafenea right|thumb|300px|Welkom - Welcome - Bienvenue - Bun venit - Benvenuto Vraagje En hoe verder? Waar moeten we ons op focussen - vinden jullie? Ik zie honderden beginnetjes, maar sommige gaan over heel lastige onderwerpen en zijn dus lastig uit te breiden. Of gaan we dit afmaken? Óf moeten we ons nu focussen op buitenlandse zaken? De categorieën gaan ook niet altijd even soepel, en misschien moeten we meer gebruik gaan maken van sjablonen. Verder heb ik al een paar maanden nog een ideetje in mijn hoofd, dat niet zo supernoodzakelijk is: een soort van interactieve kaart - weet nog niet of het gaat werken. Maar wat vinden jullie nou? 18 jul 2008 11:23 (UTC) Concertgebouw Is er hier al een concertgebouw eigenlijk? TahR78 18 jul 2008 22:46 (UTC) :Nope. 19 jul 2008 10:54 (UTC) Wanneer loopt de Libertaanse zomervakantie af? TahR78 20 jul 2008 11:24 (UTC) Adverteren kent iemand plekken waar je kan adverteren behalve de vredesgazet?--TahR78 27 jul 2008 17:29 (UTC) Comedy TV-zender Even voor de duidelijkheid: Ik ga ook een Comedy TV zender maken misschien, genaamd ComedyTV (heel toepasselijk :P). Maar dan ook met een paar echte programma's. TahR78 28 jul 2008 14:16 (UTC) Lieve Libertanen, Ik geef mijn functie als Vice-President op. Het heeft gewoonweg geen zin meer. Ik hoop dat jullie begrip voor de situatie kunnen opbrengen. Ik denk dat ik Libertas zal moeten verlaten. Graag zou ik alles wat ik bezit aan Ben willen geven. Een warmbehartende groet uit Limburg, Hajje en toet trèffe, --OWTB 2 aug 2008 12:56 (UTC) :Jammer dat het weer zo moest lopen. Ik heb wel wat gemist tijdens mijn vakantie zie ik. Kan iemand me vertellen waar Maarten is gebleven? 2 aug 2008 20:23 (UTC) ::ik meende weg jillis tingen 2 aug 23:06 (UTC) :::Hoeft niet per se, misschien een break of nog op vakantie. Martijn, was jij misschien op die 14-daagse vakantie? Dan heb ik me vergist xD 213.10.27.88 2 aug 2008 22:11 (UTC) ::::Nu is hij wel weg... 15px Tahrim Veltman 2 aug 2008 22:37 (UTC) :::::Nee, Maarten ging 14 dagen op vakantie. Toen was ik al een hele tijd weg na de zoveelste ruzie hier. Toen ben ik 10 dagen op vakantie geweest en gisteren teruggekomen. Donderdag ga ik weer voor 10 dagen weg. 3 aug 2008 15:42 (UTC) ::::::Ah, dan is dit waarschijnlijk de laatste dag dat we elkaar spreken, morgen ga ik weg en ik kom woensdagnacht terug. Of vertrek je later op de donderdag? 15px Tahrim Veltman 3 aug 2008 15:44 (UTC) Crisis Het lijkt erop dat Libertas nu weer in een crisis leeft. Ik wil hier even jullie aandacht, dames en heren. Het is overgelaten aan ons, de nieuwe generatie. De president, vice-president en premier zijn vertrokken: daarom zullen er binnenkort nieuwe verkiezingen gehouden moeten worden. Vanaf maandag ben ik tot en met 6 augustus naar Frankfurt: waarschijnlijk zullen we een laptop meenemen. Ik wou even zeggen: ik ben hier niet de president, maar hou het aub rustig. Na het mooie juni gebeurd dit nu weer, we kunnen van Libertas iets maken! 15px Tahrim Veltman 2 aug 2008 22:30 (UTC) Heeft iemand een tijdelijke oplosing. Ik zat te denken aan een cricis regering van 2 mensen die de verkiezingen organiseren en alles rustig houdt jillis 3 aug 2008 20:35 (UTC) :Laat maar, de president gaat er iets aan doen. 213.10.27.88 3 aug 2008 18:37 (UTC) :Jillids kom op IRC. 213.10.27.88 3 aug 2008 18:37 (UTC) ::ok ik hoop zo snel mogelijk o en ik kom maar het kan eventjes duren jillis 3 aug 2008 20:52 (UTC) ::: Ik zou graag de President vragen of hij een woordje wil richten tot ons, de burgers om even duidelijk aan te geven wat er aan de hand is en wat er gaat gebeuren om alles weer op de rails te krijgen. Big Man 4 aug 2008 11:26 (UTC) :::: Misschien iedereen eerst de hand in eigen boezem steken ? (smile) Lars Washington 4 aug 2008 11:39 (UTC) Een woordje van de president Beste inwoners van Libertas Op verzoek van enkele inwoners zal ik door middel van dit bericht duidelijkheid proberen te scheppen over de huidige situatie. Zoals velen onder u weten zijn zowel de Vicepresident als de Eerste Minister vertrokken en hebben ze hun functies neergelegd. Daarnaast is er ook een internationaal conflict met Lovia aan de gang. Deze 2 zaken dienen beide zo snel mogelijk opgelost worden. Ik heb Martijn van der Putten reeds gevraagd om de functies van Eerste Minister én Vicepresident op zich te nemen. Tot op heden heb ik hier jammer genoeg geen antwoord op gehad. Van zodra hij mij iets laat weten zal ik zo snel mogelijk de inwoners inlichten over de stand van zaken. Daarnaast ben ik ook bezig met een vredesverdrag tussen Libertas en Lovia op te stellen. Van zodra deze af is zal ik ze aan de Loviaanse koning voorleggen en met hem bespreken. Ziezo, ik hoop u door middel van dit bericht genoeg duidelijkheid over de zaak te hebben gegeven. Uw President, 4 aug 2008 12:54 (UTC) :Ik ben trouwes gwoon opgestapt omdat ik toch niets te doen had :P --OWTB 7 aug 2008 08:37 (UTC) ::XD Maar volgens mij moeten er echt nieuwe verkiezingen gehouden worden, de regering van nu is jammerlijk genoeg echt niet actief meer... :::Oh maar ikke ben nu trug :D (de vice president werd weer inaktief nadat hij gestop was :P) Heb daarzjuna Nýttfrón in kaart gebracht. Moet eers nog ef alles over geschiedenis, demografie, bezienswaardigheden etc aanmake, ik ben verlopig wel zoet met Libertas, Lovia en Invingeria. :) --OWTB 8 aug 2008 06:08 (UTC) '08-08-08' Heel speciale dag vandaag !!!!! Lars Washington 8 aug 2008 09:18 (UTC) :Ook de opening van Beijing 2008 he. 213.10.27.88 8 aug 2008 16:33 (UTC) ::Waarom anders dacht je dat ze er in China mee wachtten tot 080808 ? Bijgelovig ? een goed gesternte ? the Omen ? Lars Washington 9 aug 2008 15:05 (UTC) :::Ja, dit maak je maar 1 keer mee in je leven. Weer in 3008, maar dan leven wij niet meer ;) De kinderen van onze kinderen van onze kinderen enz. zullen dan zeggen: Kijk, 8-8-8, dit had overoveroveroveroveroveroveroveroveroveroveroverovergrootpapa ook meegemaakt! 213.10.27.88 9 aug 2008 15:07 (UTC) ::::Misschien wordt het ingekort tot bedovergrootvader, met al die technologiën en genen die ons nu ter beschikking staan (hihi) Lars Washington 9 aug 2008 15:11 (UTC) ::::: :P maar heb je nog wat gerechten voor het stadsetentje? Ik ga trouwens TahR78's lekkernijen vernieuwen, ga ook loempia en de enige echte Berliners verkopen. De echte Duitse dan, toen ik in Frankfurt was de 4e, 5e en 6e van deze maand van dit jaar waren ze zo lekker! 15px Tahrim Veltman 9 aug 2008 15:18 (UTC) Liebertanien is opgehouden met bestaan Waarschijnlijk zal er later een stemming worden gehouden over een Duits stadje in Libertas. Verder wordt er misschien een nationaal stadion gebouwd in Civitas Libertas, hier moet alleen nog wel overlegd worden. 15px Tahrim Veltman 8 aug 2008 17:46 (UTC) Iedereen met vakantie? Of is het een algemene malaise ? Lars Washington 12 aug 2008 07:54 (UTC) :Help je nog mee? 213.10.27.88 12 aug 2008 15:25 (UTC) ::Wanneer jullie dit willen. Wil je wél aanmelden graag. Lars Washington 13 aug 2008 06:40 (UTC) Beste Libertanen, Omdat ik het meer dan druk genoeg heb met allerlei andere dingen wil ik u hierbij laten weten dat ik Libertas ga verlaten. Mocht je me nodig hebben kun je me altijd mailen via mijn gebruikerspagina. Veel succes en veel plezier in de toekomst. Nationale redding Wie wil er in deze raad, voor de (vierde) poging tot heropleving? # 82.171.95.220 18 apr 2009 16:55 (UTC) # ... # ... Doel: * Activiteit, organisatie, actualiteit * Nieuwe verkiezingen * ... 17 aug 2008 12:27 (UTC) :Wie wordt dan minister van transport? Ik had nog wel voorstellen voor de LRT. ProCleaning vraagt of zij de rijtuigen van de LRT mag wassen, schoonmaken, verfen enzovoorts. 213.10.27.88 17 aug 2008 13:30 (UTC) ::Niet zo belangrijk, heel de regering is toch al lang in mekaar gevallen... Greenday2 17 aug 2008 17:37 (UTC) :::Nou best wel hoor, nu lijkt Libertas de slechtse van de voormalige UWN te zijn. Als Martijn het toch verlaat zou ik best de taak van minister willen hebben, had al ideetjes voor stationsborden... 213.10.27.88 17 aug 2008 18:00 (UTC) ::::Ik laat even weten dat ik er ook nog ben... Ik kan mss helpen bij wat dan ook jammer dat iedereen Libertas verlaat. Bob I 17 aug 2008 20:58 (UTC) :::::Het komt vast weer goed met Libertas, daar ben ik van overtuigd ! Lars Washington 18 aug 2008 04:03 (UTC) ::::::Tahrim, ofterwel laten we het zo ofterwel moeten d'er nieuwe verkiezingen komen, je hebt niet het recht zomaar deze positie in te nemen, tenzij iedereen akkoord is, en er (eventueel) gestemd is ;)Greenday2 18 aug 2008 14:58 (UTC) :::::::Ik zei alleen dat ik er alvast interesse voor heb. Niet dat ik het direct wil innemen. 213.10.27.88 18 aug 2008 15:35 (UTC) ::::::::Wie is trouwens burg. van Victoria, -Wikistad, eerste minister en minister van BZ? 15px Tahrim Veltman 18 aug 2008 15:42 (UTC) :::::::::tijdje Voor Alexander vertrok (burgemeester van Wikistad) besliste hij dat ik burgemeester werd van Wikistad, is alleen nog niet in werking getreed... Greenday2 18 aug 2008 17:26 (UTC) ::::::::::Moet daar dan ook niet over gestemd worden? Je kunt dan toch nog niet zomaar een plaats innemen? Ik heb overigens best interesse voor de positie als burgemeester van Victoria. Emma McGregor 18 aug 2008 18:39 (UTC) :::::::::::We hebben multi-verkiezingen nodig, misschien gaat dat dan sneller. Want Emma kan niet zomaar burg. van Victoria worden en Greenday burg. van Wikistad, dat zou dan ook volgens de wet verboden moeten zijn mits iedereen overeens is. 213.10.27.88 18 aug 2008 18:59 (UTC) ::::::::::::Idd. ;) Greenday2 19 aug 2008 10:03 (UTC) :::::::::::::Maar dan ben ik ook oneerlijk verkozen... Idee: We houden binnenstadse verkiezingen. Ik in Civitas, Emma in Victoria en Greenday in Wikistad. Dat is misschien een idee alvast. 15px Tahrim Veltman 20 aug 2008 12:17 (UTC) :Om te vermijden dat we (inwoners) allemaal weer die hele rompslomp van verkiezingen moeten doorlopen, stel ik voor dat iedereen uitkiest wat hij graag zou doen en dat diegenen die daar niet mee akkoord gaan, zich melden. We hadden nu al zoveel verkiezingen hier in Libertas dat we bepaalde landen concurrentie zouden kunnen aandoen Lars Washington 20 aug 2008 13:38 (UTC) :Oke, zoals Tahrim al zei, ik dan wikistad, tah civitas en emma victoria? Greenday2 20 aug 2008 14:28 (UTC) volledigheidshalve, dit is een gesprek dat (oorspronkelijk op de OP van Gebruiker:TahR78 in de kroeg zal worden vergezet. dimitri = geen koning meer --OuWTB 1 sep 2008 13:24 (UTC) En dan, ben je nu gelukkig? Lars Washington 1 sep 2008 15:33 (UTC) Half wel en half niet (big smile) --OuWTB 1 sep 2008 16:07 (UTC) Afgezet? Zoja = waarom? En wie is de huidige koning dan? 213.10.27.88 1 sep 2008 16:46 (UTC) Stapde zelf op. Er is geen köning meer. --OuWTB 1 sep 2008 16:48 (UTC) Ja, hij stapte misschien zèlf op, maar jullie weten deksels goed waarom! Jullie moesten je eigenlijk schamen voor hetgeen gebeurd is, eerst op stad.wikia.com en dan op nation.wikia.com. Ik kan er heus niet om lachen en vind het heel bedroevend. Jullie hebben zijn mooie bijdragen en zijn intensieve medewerking niet in dank afgenomen en ik kan best begrijpen dat hij er tenslotte de brui aan gaf. Ik was steeds voorstander van een UWN omdat er (volgens mij althans) op deze manier minder achter de schermen zou kunnen gewerkt worden, maar ook dat voorstel bleek een maat voor niets. Hetgeen hier en overal elders gebeurd is noem in regelrecht VANDALISME. Lars Washington 1 sep 2008 17:28 (UTC) Vindt ik ook maar willen jullie dit elders bespreken: ik heb hier niets mee te maken met wat er gebeurd is, ik wist niet eens dat er wat was gebeurd eerst. Tahrim Veltman 1 sep 2008 17:47 (UTC) :Mogen wij U vragen alle verdere gesprekken i.v.m. deze issue hier verder te zetten ? U zal begrijpen dat dit de meest geschikte plek is. Alvast bedankt voor uw bereidwillige medewerking. Lars Washington 1 sep 2008 17:53 (UTC) ::Nieuwsgierig naar Ziltland Breng ons een bezoekje, steeds welkom. Lars Washington 1 sep 2008 18:04 (UTC) :::Mijn doel was één ding. De koning niet standaard in 't parlement zetten. Maar ja, hij stapde zelf op en doet nu andere dingen, zijn pech. --OuWTB 2 sep 2008 05:09 (UTC) ::::Daar ben je dan glansrijk in geslaagd zou ik zo zeggen. BTW, beter een Koning die zich actief inzet voor zijn Koninkrijkje dan (verkozen) parlementsleden die hun taak niet naar behoren uitvoeren en de burger voor schut zetten. Vind je niet ??? Lars Washington 2 sep 2008 13:01 (UTC) :::::Niet verwijte a.u.b. --OuWTB 2 sep 2008 14:03 (UTC) ::::::Ik verwijt niets, ik stel alleen vast. , BTW, ik had daar nog zo'n vraagje mbt tot de de.wikipedia, kan jij me daar misschien mee helpen ? Deed vandaag nl een paar kleinere edits en nu blijken bepaalde highlighted in de lijsten van ondermeer eigen bijdragen. Bestaat daar een specifieke reden voor ? Lars Washington 2 sep 2008 14:35 (UTC) Hoofdpagina Zouden Spoorwegen en Ziltland hier ook thuishoren zoals adlibita e.a. Lars Washington 5 sep 2008 17:44 (UTC)? :Ziltland kan wel denk ik, maar Spoorwegen niet want dat is niet echt een wikinatie. 15px Tahrim Veltman 5 sep 2008 17:56 (UTC) :Tot wie moet ik mij nu richten om dit uit te voeren denk je ? Lars Washington 6 sep 2008 15:40 (UTC) ::Tja... TahR78 6 sep 2008 21:32 (UTC) :::Spoorwegen niet, ziltland misschien... Greenday2 Crimejob.nl Voor mensen die eens een online misdaadspel willen proberen: Crimejob.nl is zo een leuk crimespel! Greenday :Hoi. Als we toch even hierover gaan: ook Bendes.nl is leuk. Je hebt daar verschillende rangen en kan samenwerken. 213.10.27.88 23 sep 2008 19:09 (UTC) Aeres Zou iemand mee kunnen helpen met een versie van het Aeres voor het artikel Station Skeênð Industræë? Hij is nu in het Nederlands geschreven, maar op de huidige redirect Skeênð Industræë zou ik ook graag de tekst in het Aeres willen plaatsen, dus wie wil me helpen? 15px Tahrim Veltman 29 sep 2008 21:26 (UTC) :User:TahR78 maakte dit aan, misschien een bericht achterlaten op zijn overlegpagina Lars Washington 30 sep 2008 09:31 (UTC) ::Ik ben TahR78 -.- 15px Tahrim Veltman 30 sep 2008 14:14 (UTC) :Hoe kan dat nu? Lars Washington 30 sep 2008 15:50 (UTC) ::Hahahahahhahaha ::Slimbo, je kan toch je handtekeningen veranderen! 213.10.27.88 30 sep 2008 18:41 (UTC) :::Enne, waar is dat goed voor ??? 213.10.27.88 15px Tahrim Veltman 1 oct 2008 07:17 (UTC) Lars Washington 1 okt 2008 05:20 (UTC) ::::Ff dimmen. Heb je soms geheugenverlies? Hoe kan jouw handtekening Lars Washington zijn terwijl er staat dat Aesopos het bijvoorbeeld gemaakt heeft? 213.10.27.88 1 okt 2008 13:19 (UTC) :::::Omdat je kan invullen wat je wil natuurlijk bij Tekst voor ondertekening. Correct ? Lars Washington 1 okt 2008 15:02 (UTC) ::::::Ja... Daarom is Tahrim Veldman een synoniem voor TahR78, en dit ip-adres een anoniem synoniem, ook voor TahR78. Wil je misschien nog meehelpen met de LRT plannen? 213.10.27.88 1 okt 2008 16:01 (UTC) :::::::Veltman* ;) :::::::Damnit, die achternaam valt me nu een beetje tegen... 15px Tahrim Veltman 1 okt 2008 16:28 (UTC) ::::::::Wat wil je dat ik doe ? Lars Washington 2 okt 2008 11:56 (UTC) Duitse Wikistad Onlangs heb ik een nieuwe Duitse Wikistad geopend, genaamd Libertanie. Op de.land.wikia.com kan je deze wiki vinden. Ik ben bezig met de basisartikelen, liever dus niet editten (oftewel eigen bedrijven of scholen maken). Ik zoek wel hulp voor de basis. Kan jij: goed Duits of Engels? Meld je dan hieronder eventjes aan. * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... Met vriendelijke groet, 15px Tahrim Veltman 4 okt 2008 16:04 (UTC) Hallo Ik schrijf dit om te melden dat ik jullie niet vergeten ben, Ik hoop dat jullie alles nog goed kunnen regelen? -- Bob I 10 okt 2008 16:42 (UTC) Hallo. Kun je FF naar lovia komen Pierlot Adrianusz 10 okt 2008 16:47 (UTC) Skin Hello. Wikia is updating its default skin to "Monaco" (skin info, features). This wiki is currently on the old monobook skin. Any user is welcome to keep monobook in their personal , but we will no longer be supporting this skin, so if you'd like to see the newest features at Wikia, have a look at the new Monaco skin. You are welcome to customise the skin for this wiki and there are instructions here (though only in English and German for now). If you need any help, or more information about this, please leave me a message here. Angela (talk) 26 okt 2008 02:22 (UTC) WOW Zoals de titel zegt; het doet pijn om te zien hoe dood het hier is, er is gewoon niets veranderd sinds ik hier voor het laatst was. * Wat gaat eraan gebeuren? * Wie gaat ervoor zorgen dat er wat gebeurd? * Waar is iedereen???? Big Man 31 okt 2008 19:29 (UTC) :Waar was jij al die tijd dan? 15px Tahrim Veltman 31 okt 2008 23:36 (UTC) :: Ik ben 3 maanden lang ziekenhuis in, ziekenhuis uit gegaan oke. Big Man 3 nov 2008 18:34 (UTC) Question The Lovian people, or better said: these wikians want to ask YOU to have a look at en:Forum:National Salvation. Maybe we could build up a new kind of relationship, so I'd rather say that it's important ;) Bucureştean 10 nov 2008 19:58 (UTC) Time for a change Dear inhabitants of Libertas, I'm proud and happy to tell you that Vreêland has now a new and strong economy! Vreêland (found aeres.wikia.com) relives! All other wikinations seem to be less active than Vreêland, so the situation has turned a little bit. I think now is the best time to form a new union, we have seen many ideas and organisations fail, but those were all formed in "the big nations". Vreêland now announces that they are willing to found a new organisation, a pieceful one. We really do need such an organisation now it goes bad with the other nations. Vreêland currently is the only strong nation and we are willing to help you. Please say your opinion. President of Vreêland, Mark Vondeegel 8 dec 2008 06:51 (UTC) :Go ahead ;) --Bucureştean 8 dec 2008 10:58 (UTC) ---- Important: We zijn een nieuwe wiki-organisatie aan het opzetten. Altijd al invloed willen hebben? :p Doe nu mee! ---- Bucureştean 12 dec 2008 14:44 (UTC) :Important = Belangrijk... --OuWTB 14 dec 2008 08:36 (UTC) Afzetting huidige president Hierbij vraag ik TahR78 zichzelf de functie van interim-president vanwege de crisis te ontnemen; na een half jaar is er niks veranderd, integendeel; het wordt nog erger... Tahrim zelf is hier ook in geen tijden meer gezien; hij kan er natuurlijk (bijna) niets aan doen dat deze crisis niet verbeterd wordt... Maar als ik zeg dat Libertas op sterven ligt, meer nog, dat Libertas dood is, zal niemand mij tegenspreken; kan ook niet want er is niemand meer :P Als er geen reactie van andere gebruikers komt; zal ik toch eens over een "staatsgreep" moeten nadenken ;) Greenday2 17 apr 2009 16:44 (UTC) Herverkiezingen Ook was het de taak van de interim-president om herverkiezingen te organiseren aangezien de vorige president er de brui aan gaf. Tahrim heeft hier sinds augustus 2008 de tijd voor gehad... Helaas zijn deze verkiezingen er bij mijn weten nooit gekomen...Greenday2 17 apr 2009 17:01 (UTC) :Jongen, doe niet als een of andere vredesstichter kan geen woord vinden :P, augustus 2008 was er haast niemand actief, een en al ruzie... wil je dan een verkiezing houden waar niemand kan stemmen? -.- Trouwens ben ik allang gestopt met WS, had ik toch al gezegd? Nahja ik treed dan maar af, ben toch eigenlijk allang weggevlogen uit Libertas :p Ik heb voorlopig ook geen tijd, duseh. 15px Tahrim Veltman 17 apr 2009 17:51 (UTC) ::Eumh... Wat heeft een "vredesstichter" hier mee te maken? Er is toch geen oorlog? Kan ook niet als er niemand is om oorlog tegen te voeren :PGreenday2 17 apr 2009 17:45 (UTC) :::Ik wist het juiste woord niet xD 15px Tahrim Veltman 17 apr 2009 17:51 (UTC) Zet 'm af!! :D --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 16:09 (UTC) Mededeling belangrijk Goedendag Libertaans volk, ik heb een mededeling. Ik heb besloten om af te treden en te stoppen. Waarom? Om de aanklacht van de verkiezingen in 2008? Nee, juist niet, maar ik heb geen tijd meer voor Wikistad. Er zullen daarom binnenkort nieuwe verkiezingen starten. We trommelen oude leden weer op om president van Libertas te worden. Tot die tijd ben ik nog interim-president. Groet, 15px Tahrim Veltman 17 apr 2009 17:49 (UTC) :Duidelijk, ik help wel mee [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 17 apr 2009 19:59 (UTC) Beste wikistedelingen Een tip van een oude anonieme (aardige, wijsgerige, etc, etc, etc) bekende: Omdat er ongelooflijk veel troep is op deze wiki, zou je beter een nieuwe wiki kunnen pakken en daar alleen de belangrijke artikelen op plaatsen (zoals Wikistad, Civitas Libertas, maar niet al die bedrijven en discussiepagina's), om alsnog een beetje de oude structuur te behouden - en dán pas kun je het weer laten herleven. Dit wordt anders de tigste mislukking. Aesopos 18 apr 2009 15:47 (UTC) :Maar dan is alles wat we opgebouwd hebben wel om zeep; hoe dan ook heb je wel gelijk dat er een hoop rotzooi van inactieve bedrijven enz weg moeten, wat we dan ook zullen doen ;) Greenday2 18 apr 2009 16:07 (UTC) ::Nee, want ik neem ze allemaal over! (6) --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 16:08 (UTC) :::Wat hebben we opgebouwd? Die oude kranten waar toch niemand meer aan werkt? Al die lege plaatsen? De oude "ruzie-pagina's"? Groet, 82.171.95.220 18 apr 2009 16:09 (UTC) ::::De ruzie-pagina's en de inactieve kranten mogen hierbij ook weg :p Greenday2 18 apr 2009 16:10 (UTC) :::::Nee, ze zyn juist leuk :D talk:Ilenulando. --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 16:11 (UTC) ::::::Blijf deze wiki gebruiken. Ik ben de oorspronkelijke stichter, dus moet gij mij gehoorzamen! SPQRobin 18 apr 2009 16:21 (UTC) :::::::Wel meneer den oorspronkelijke stichter, gebruikt hem dan ook maar weer :P Greenday2 18 apr 2009 16:22 (UTC) ::::::::Na derde BC, wil ik wel even kwijt dat hier gekke dingen gebeuren. Was al een eeuwigheid niet meer in de kroeg en nu lijkt het wel of ik hier vandaag reeds eerder was. Een admin die weer eens een loopje met me neemt, of heeft iemand mijn paswoord gekraakt??? Nu dash ik wel off, tot morgen misschien? Lars Washington 18 apr 2009 16:24 (UTC) :::::::::Ondertussen zag ik het ook, onze stichter en beschermheer is op bezoek. Fijn dat je er bent!!! Lars Washington 18 apr 2009 16:26 (UTC) ::::::::::Is hij er weer??? Volgensmij is hij nu júist alwéér weg! :p 82.171.95.220 18 apr 2009 16:49 (UTC) :Aesopos; hoe bedoel je? Ik heb je wel een mail gestuurd ;) Greenday2 18 apr 2009 16:30 (UTC) ::De comment was van mij, maar een of andere dikzak veranderde de 'ondertekenaar'. En nee, ik was dat niet. 82.171.95.220 18 apr 2009 16:46 (UTC) Verkiezingen Wanneer zouden we de verkiezingen van start kunnen laten gaan? Greenday2 18 apr 2009 16:41 (UTC) :Zeg 't 's. 82.171.95.220 18 apr 2009 16:43 (UTC) :: ... Voor mijn part vandaag nog... ;) Greenday2 18 apr 2009 16:45 (UTC) ::: Nee, uitstellen is leuk :) 82.171.95.220 18 apr 2009 16:46 (UTC) :::: Greenday2 is in de war; ben je nu Aesopos of Bucurestean? Uitstellen? Een half jaar uitstellen is wel lang genoeg zeker? :P Greenday2 18 apr 2009 16:47 (UTC) :::::1. Ligt eraan, wie wil je dat ik ben? Een half jaar, ja, want dan ben ik alweer vertrokken :p 82.171.95.220 18 apr 2009 16:50 (UTC) :Aan je commentaar te zien ben je bucurestean... :P Als tahrim akkoord is, starten de inschrijvingen binnen een week ofzo ;) Greenday2 18 apr 2009 16:53 (UTC) ::Silence... 82.171.95.220 18 apr 2009 16:55 (UTC) :::Inachter twee weken. --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 17:21 (UTC) Nationale redding Wie wil er in deze raad, voor de (vijfde) poging tot heropleving? # 82.171.95.220 18 apr 2009 16:55 (UTC) # Greenday2 18 apr 2009 16:57 (UTC) - Natuurlijk... # --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 17:22 (UTC) # ... Doel: * Activiteit, organisatie, actualiteit * Nieuwe verkiezingen * Nutteloze (overleg)pagina's verwijderen * Nieuwe gebruikers aantrekken Vraagje 1 Hebben we ministeries nodig? Naar mijn weten heeft het verleden alleen maar aangetoond dat die dingen niet werken. Wat dachten jullie van een parlement waarin iedereen (of mensen die voldoen aan bepaalde criteria...) kan stemmen op wetsvoorstellen etc. Dan hebben we een Eerste Minister als een soort voorzitter van dat parlement en de president euhm,... die doet maar waar hij zin in heeft net zoals vroeger :p. Ik weet toch dat jullie mijn plan niet gaan goedkeuren, maar ik denk ik probeer het toch maar eens :p 82.171.95.220 18 apr 2009 16:59 (UTC) :Nee, wel ministeries, zie ook vicepresidentieel kabinet, ik ga maria en annabel zo missen... --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 17:22 (UTC) ::Mh; greenday2 vindt dat zijn ministerie het enige is dat wat uitgespookt heeft; voor de rest was het idd niet veel soeps... Greenday2 18 apr 2009 17:24 (UTC) :::Mijn minsteries waren vroeger altijd aktief, dus niet zeure :P --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 17:25 (UTC) ::::XD Ministeries zijn wat mij betreft idd nutteloos aan het worden... Enkel de Minister van Media en Economie en die van Sport vindt ik nog interessant :P Greenday2 18 apr 2009 17:28 (UTC) :::::En die van kultuur is nog een onderzondering ook ;) --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 17:30 (UTC) :Ja; die heeft ook iets uitgespookt :P Maar ik vraag me af waarom we in godsnaam een minster van bijvoorbeeld openbaar vervoer nodig hebben? We hebben een spoorlijn gelegd en klaar... :P Greenday2 18 apr 2009 17:34 (UTC) ::Die komt nog van vroeger. Ik maak wel een betere indeling qua ministeriejen. --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 17:35 (UTC) :::GODVERDOMME.... Pierlot heeft in maart alle ministeries overhoop gegooid... Greenday2 18 apr 2009 17:38 (UTC) ::::Haaj dich in en dat gaan wij trouwens nu ook doen.. --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 17:39 (UTC) ::::: -> Gaan we ook kliederen en alles verpesten? :P Pierlot is hierbij geblokkeerd... Greenday2 18 apr 2009 17:42 (UTC) ::::::Nee, we gaan het ordenen en blok Pierlot voor een maand, niet voor altijd. --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 17:43 (UTC) :Dan hebben we een maand later weer de miserie die aan een volgende blok vooraf gaat... Heb jij trouwens politieke ambities? :P Greenday2 18 apr 2009 17:46 (UTC) ::Tuurlijk, ik wil wel m'n kabinetje behouden :P --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 17:48 (UTC) ::: XD Greenday2 18 apr 2009 17:56 (UTC) ::::Je bent nogal wat van plan voor 2009 :P Ik houd 't nag ef geheim :) --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 17:58 (UTC)